Before it Ends
by raeraymusic
Summary: Harry and Ginny spend one last sweet night and conversation. HarryGinny hinted RonHermione, ONESHOT


I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story!

Harry woke up to somebody poking him in the shoulder. He yawned and lazily looked up at a giggling Ginny. His eyes grew wide as he realized that nobody else was in the room and it was late at night, or early morning at that! Why'd Ron and Hermione just left him there while they were working. Maybe this was a cruel idea of a joke. Then he realized Ginny was still there. He scolded himself for being so oblivious and convinced himself that next time he decided to work on an essay the night before he would in bed. He blushed at Ginny's giggles as he asked her what she was doing up at this hour.

"I couldn't go to sleep. When that happens I usually come down here and watch the fire. What about you?" she asked. Harry looked down and saw his essay for his Defense against the Dark Arts. By the looks of it he'd just finished the first 6 inches of the two foot long assignment. He groaned. He had that class tomorrow.

"I suppose I was working on my essay. It's a two feet assignment and it's due tomorrow." Harry groaned in response to Ginny's question.

"What's this then?" Ginny asked picking up another long sheet of parchment. Harry took it from her and realized it was the other half of essay. He laughed as he realized he only had his conclusion left to write. He could finish that during his free period in the morning. For now however, he decided to enjoy his time with his new girlfriend.

"You like watching the fire?" Harry asked as she slid in next to him in the seat. Ginny smiled and nodded as an answer. Harry slid his arm behind her and around her waist, maybe bit lower than Ron would've liked. Ginny leaned closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry knew for sure that Ron would kill him. He didn't care.

Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a huge kiss followed by about a hundred little kisses all over her face and even some on the neck that made her smile and laugh. Ginny pulled him down from his sitting stance until he was laying down. Then she climbed ontop of him and ran her fingers down the length of her body. He couldn't resist anymore. Harry pulled her down ontop and did the same to her. Then they kissed again for what seemed to last for ages. The ages that he would've liked to never end. Then Harry thought he might've heard somebody coming from upstairs who gave a small squeak and ran back up but quickly dropped the thought. He wondered what would happen if Dean, or Hermione, or god forbid it Ron came down the stairs.

"Ron's going to kill me." Harry whispered. Ginny giggled.

"Now we'll just have to make him fall asleep in the common room and send Hermione down after him now won't we?" she whispered back.

"Just don't let Won-won find out okay?" Harry remarked.

"We just need to get them together. Get him to stop being such a prat and just ask her out." Ginny said and gave Harry a kiss. Harry began kissing her again and when he stopped he noticed that she was blushing.

"What are you embarrassed?" he asked. Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"Why would I be?" she asked.

"Why, you're blushing." He said and poked her cheek playfully.

"No I'd never be embarrassed to be with you. Harry James Potter I'm in love with you and I've waited so long to be with you." Ginny stated. Harry looked down at the ground for a moment before looking up into Ginny's eyes.

"Ginny?" he started.

"What?" she responded playfully.

"I love you." He said with a confident smile.

"Aw….isn't that sweet?" Ginny smiled back before planting a huge kiss on his lips.

Ginny didn't know quite how it happened but the next thing she knew she was ontop of Harry placing kiss after kiss on his lips hoping that it would never end. She moved her hands around his shoulders and she could feel his strong protective arms wrap around her waist holding them together. She wanted to be like this forever. Then Harry pulled away and smiled.

"I love you so much. Ginny, I don't want you to ever get hurt especially because of me. We can't be like this forever, I ha-"

"Harry, save it. Forever hasn't ended yet and I certainly don't want it to end now." Ginny said with a serious face.

"I know. I just don't want to feel any regret over us." He said.

"If you love me than you shouldn't," Ginny said.

"Well put. So um…..where were we?" Harry said and kissed her neck. The ticklish feeling made Ginny giggle. She couldn't resist him. Yet somehow she knew the topic would come up again. That was what she feared most because that would be the day she lost him. That would be the day that her heart would die. Maybe she could convince him to stay. But the though was short lived. No amount of love could keep him from his destiny. He was the Chosen One. She respected that. She even admired it to a certain extent. They couldn't ever live together with it. She accepted it as it was and moved on.

She began to feel sleepy and tired and laid her head down solidly on his chest so that she could her his heart beat. She thought it was a bit fast, but that was okay. Boys seemed to be nervous whenever they're around somebody that they liked. Atleast Harry could laugh it off though. The beat kept rhythm and sung her to sleep.

Harry watched as Ginny fell asleep. He remembered how serene she'd looked when Tom Riddle had possessed her during his second year. How terrifying she'd looked. Yet now he looked at her and saw that serene face to be calming. All that he wished for now was her happiness. That was all that mattered. And that thought led him to sleep.

Neville came down in the morning to find Ginny on top of Harry on the couch both sound asleep.


End file.
